Fifteen years later
by rs1994
Summary: It was the fifteenth year of her life when Haruhi spoke the words that changed her forever, “I’m pregnant.” She had disappeared without any contact and was found again on a fateful day 15 years later where Tamaki saw his daughter for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**15 years ago…**

_Tamaki blushed as he thought about his date with Haruhi this afternoon. The two had been going out a couple of months now. He was so happy that words couldn't express how much he loved her. As the last bell rang, he smiled to himself as he rushed out of his classroom to meet Haruhi at her class. But, as he walked out of the class, he had found Haruhi already waiting for him outside. Tamaki smiled at her, but, stopped when he saw the apprehensive look on her face._

"_Haruhi, what's wrong?" He asked her with concern._

"_Senpai, we need to talk."" She looked up at Tamaki with her large brown eyes filled with worry. She grabbed Tamaki's wrist and dragged him outside. When they reached a secluded garden, Haruhi suddenly stopped. She turned around and once again faced him. _

_Her eyes concentrated on his and a faint pink colored her cheeks. _

"_I'm pregnant." She stared up at Tamaki, looking for some sort of reaction._

"_How?" Tamaki replied in shock._

"_What do you mean how?!"_

_Tamaki thought back to that night a few weeks ago. That night that fulfilled all of his desires. That night that was his most precious memory resulted in this. _

"_Oh my god…" Tamaki was at a loss for words and didn't know what else to say. "So, I guess we should get married…"_

_At that, Haruhi looked up in surprise. She was shocked._

"_Married!!" Haruhi exclaimed. _

"_Of course. A child should have a family."_

"_Not one that's been forced together!!" Haruhi didn't want to get married when she was 15 and she didn't want Tamaki to either. If they did, they would have to quite school and Tamaki would have to start working right away. She couldn't do that to him. That would just cause more problems in his family. "Senpai, you have to go to school and college and you still have to show your grandmother how great you are! I'm not going to let you sacrifice that!!"_

"_Then what are you going to do?! How are you going to be able to handle this alone?? You don't even have the money to take care of yourself properly!!" Tears began to fill Haruhi's eyes and she turned around and ran. Haruhi knew that Tamaki wouldn't let her do this alone. So, she had to leave. She had to disappear for his sake…_

_**The next day….**_

_Haruhi hadn't come to school that day. Tamaki, who was still in shock from yesterday, couldn't help but worry about her. He still hadn't told his family yet. He didn't know how. Everything that had happened was distracting him from his customers. _

"_Everyone, I have an important announcement to make." Kyouya senpai said to everyone in the club room. "Fujioka Haruhi has transferred to another school. We do not know the reason for this or even to where she has left."_

_Surprised voices began to fill the room, but, Tamaki was too shocked to say anything. The girl he loved, who was pregnant with his child, had disappeared. _

**15 years later…**

"Wake up, Mom!!" Haruhi woke up in shock from the loud voice of her daughter in her ear. "We've landed!"

"I'm up…" Haruhi was still feeling groggy and tired. She had stayed up last night to work on her latest case. She looked at her daughter who was 15 years old and memories from years ago had come back to her. _She looks more like her dad every day._ Haruhi thought to herself as she looked at her daughter's large purple eyes and long blonde hair which seemed beautiful with her fair, white skin. After leaving Japan 15 years ago, Haruhi had moved to California along with her father. She was able to finish her schooling in a public school and got a scholarship to study in Stanford University's Law School. By then, her daughter, Kimiko, was already 7 years old. Later, Haruhi found a job in a law firm and helped her father pay for their family. Things became tighter when Ranka-san died. Kimiko was only 10. Even though their financial position got worse, Kimi (Haruhi's nickname for Kimiko) and Haruhi had led happy lives together. They were more like close sisters than like mother and daughter.

"Ugh…I can't believe we're actually moving." Haruhi looked outside the window of the plane.

"Relax…We'll have fun here!! Besides, it's your fault we're moving! If your boss didn't hate you he wouldn't have transferred you to Japan!" Kimiko looked at her mom impatiently.

"That bastard did hate me, didn't he?" Haruhi stood up and grabbed her bags. The two girls walked out onto the aisle and made their way out of the plane.

"I can't believe we're in Japan!!" Kimiko exclaimed. "This is my country!! I've always wanted to see it!! Do you think we can buy a kotatsu for our house??" As Kimiko walked around excitedly in the airport, Haruhi looked around painfully and relived what had happened in this country those many years ago. Haruhi wasn't in love with Tamaki anymore, but, he was still important to her. The pain that she felt when leaving him had never let go her. She looked at Kimi who was still excited and thought, _She really is just like her dad. Non one else becomes this excited when they're in another country._

"Mom!! Let's go!!" Kimiko grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her outside the doors of the airport. She was once again home.

"I'll get a taxi. You wait here." Haruhi told her daughter and walked out into the street. She held out her hand and motioned a taxi to stop when she saw one. After the car pulled up at the side of the street, she reached out to open the door when another man seemed to be opening the other door of the car.

"Excuse me, I believe I was here first." Haruhi told the stranger in annoyance. The man was wearing a hat which made it impossible to see his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-"The stranger took of his hat and Haruhi was shocked to find that the man who stole her cab was Suoh Tamaki.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Kimiko asked Haruhi and walked towards the two. Tamaki, who heard the word 'Mom', shot his head at Kimiko's direction and saw, for the first time, his daughter.

--

So, what do you think?? Plz review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter…**

"Excuse me, I believe I was here first." Haruhi told the stranger in annoyance. The man was wearing a hat which made it impossible to see his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-"The stranger took of his hat and Haruhi was shocked to find that the man who stole her cab was Suoh Tamaki.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Kimiko asked Haruhi and walked towards the two. Tamaki, who heard the word 'Mom', shot his head at Kimiko's direction and saw, for the first time, his daughter.

**Chapter Two**

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in a soft voice. He was completely shocked to find the love of his life and his daughter in front of him after so many years. How was he supposed to react? "Why…"

"Mom, do you know him?" Kimiko looked at her mother and Tamaki, confused about what was happening. "Well, that's great! It's so funny! The day we move here you meet one of your old friends!!" Kimi grinned happily and was completely oblivious to the situation.

Haruhi was frozen on the spot. She didn't know what to say or do. But, Kimi on the other hand, continued to speak to Tamaki happily.

"Jii-san, I'm Kimiko, Haruhi's daughter. Yuroshikun!!" Kimiko smiled at Tamaki, unaware that he was in fact her daughter. He looked at Kimiko and was saddened by the thought that Kimiko did not know him. He stared at the face of his long lost daughter and suddenly, found himself placing his hands on Kimiko's cheek as the many forgotten memories came flooding back to him.

Kimiko began to blush. Some guy who she has never met before had put his hand on her cheek and just stared at her and he looked like was 30!!

"He-HENTAI!!" Kimiko screamed and slapped away Tamaki's hand.

"HUH?? WHERE?!" Tamaki screamed out in surprise and looked around the street.

"YOU!! WHO ELSE YOU OLD PERVERT!!"

Tamaki, who was hurt by the accusation, slowly drifted away to the side of a building and began muttering to himself, "She called me a pervert……and old……"

Haruhi chuckled and smiled at Tamaki. _He's just like before…_ Haruhi thought as she saw the sight of Tamaki mourning in a little corner.

"MOM!!" Kimiko grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. "WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT PERVERT?! DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU BEFORE?? DON'T WORRY, I'LL PROTECT YOU!! MY DARLING OKAA-SAN, YOUR DAUGHTER IS HERE!!"

Kimiko had also inherited Tamaki's dramatic personality. Just about everything about her was like him.

"Ki-Kimiko…." Haruhi's sweat dropped as she saw Kimi's reaction to Tamaki. Kimi glanced at Tamaki, who was still in the corner, and looked back at her mother.

"Come on, we're leaving!!" Kimi grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged her away without having a chance to explain. As they walked away, Tamaki watched in shock the reaction of his daughter when meeting him for the first time.

"WAIT!!" Tamaki screamed as he got up on his feet, but, the two girls were already lost in a sea of people. "Haruhi…."

Tamaki had looked for Haruhi for a long time after it was announced that she left from Ouran. But, he couldn't find her. Actually, it's more like he realized that it would be better if he couldn't find her; for himself and for Haruhi. Haruhi had chosen to run away. She clearly didn't want Tamaki to be involved with the baby. Haruhi isn't the type to run away unless there was a good reason behind it. He had finally decided to trust Haruhi and move on with life. However, he was never able to forget about her. Tamaki had never fallen in love with another girl again.

**Meanwhile, with Haruhi and Kimiko…**

"Kimiko, slow down!!" Haruhi told her daughter as she continued to drag her mother through the street. Kimiko sighed and stopped. She slowly turned around to face her mother who was boiling red with anger.

"Eh-heh-heh. Sorry." Kimiko told her mom in a soft voice.

"SORRY?! YOU CAUSED A HUGE SCENE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREETS!!"

"I only did it because I thought he had hurt you!!" Kimiko pleaded.

"DID I SAY HE DID??" She looked at her daughter and suddenly felt really bad. Kimiko's eyes were filled with concern for her and Haruhi had scolded her. "It's okay…But, anyway, we should get to a hotel. We need to go apartment hunting tomorrow." Haruhi gave a small smile to Kimi, who smiled back at her happily.

"Yup!!" Kimi grinned as she looked at her mother. _Maybe I shouldn't tell Kimi about Tamaki yet. She doesn't seem to like him very much._ Haruhi thought to herself as she looked at Kimiko's smiling face.

"Wait, before we go to the hotel, I'd like to stop by somewhere." Haruhi suddenly added.

**At the Ootori Household…**

Kyouya was in his room, staring at his laptop and typing away. Ever since he took over the company, he's been so busy. He hasn't had time for anything. He glanced at the clock, which said 9:30PM.

_Haruhi's plane must have landed by now._ Kyouya thought to himself. He had always known about why Haruhi had left Japan. After Haruhi had told Tamaki about her pregnancy and ran away, she had come to meet Kyouya.

**15 years ago…**

"_Kyouya-senpai..." Haruhi looked up at a confused Kyouya who had no idea what was going on. "I have to tell you something."_

"_Haruhi, are you okay?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked at Haruhi, whose face was filled with worry. She had suddenly shown up at his doorstep._

"_Senpai, I'm leaving Ouran." _

_Kyouya froze. He didn't know what to say to her._

"_I have the money for my debt to you. I've been saving up for a long time." Haruhi held up a suitcase to Kyouya._

"_Why?" Kyouya managed to say in his shock._

"_I'm pregnant with Tamaki's baby." Kyouya stared at Haruhi wide-eyed. That tiny girl in front of him was pregnant. "I won't be able to forgive myself if Tamaki has to quit school because of me. His relationship with his Grandmother will get worse and he'll have less chance to finally see his mother."_

_Haruhi was doing all of this for Tamaki. She was willing to give up her future for him. Kyouya sadly looked at her._

"_Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you are leaving or where you're going to." He reassured her._

_Haruhi smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Senpai. I already handed in by Transfer papers before coming here and I'm moving to California. Dad knows some people there who were friends of my mom. I'm sure they'll be willing to help us."_

_The girl looked up at Kyouya and grinned. But, there was sadness in her eyes. Kyouya couldn't help but feel bad for her._

_As Haruhi began to walk out of the Ootori mansion, Kyouya told her, "Fujioka Haruhi, be happy where ever you go." He gently smiled at her and bid her good bye._

_Haruhi smiled back at him and replied, "This isn't goodbye. I'll definitely see you again, senpai!!" She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Kyouya as she walked away. _

**Back to the present…**

Ever since then, Kyouya's friendship with Tamaki became worse and worse. Even though it wasn't exactly Tamaki's fault for what happened to Haruhi, Kyouya could never forgive the fact that Haruhi gave up everything for him while Tamaki didn't have to sacrifice at all.

_Now that I think about it, maybe I was jealous??_ Kyouya thought. He took off his glasses and began rubbing his temples. _Remembering the past like this has given me a headache._

Kyouya resumed to do his work, but, was interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

"Kyouya-sama, there is someone here to see you." A maid stated and walked into his office.

"I'm not in to mood to see anyone today." Kyouya said angrily. "Tell that person to-"

"KYOUYA SENPAI!!"

Kyouya was interrupted as Haruhi barged into his office with Kimi. She smiled happily and greeted him.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya looked surprised, yet, happy. It had been years since he had heard Haruhi's voice. He was so happy that he didn't even realize that Kimi was in the room as well.

"How have you been senpai?"

"I've been fine, but, what about you? You look so different now!" Kyouya exclaimed as he looked at her shoulder length hair and sophisticated looks. He had lost his cool but he didn't care.

"Anoo…" Kyouya and Haruhi's heads shot at Kimi who was feeling very awkward at the moment.

"Ah!! I'm sorry Kimi! Kimi this is Kyouya senpai, my friend from high school. Senpai, this is my daughter, Kimiko."

"Hi! It's really nice to meet you." Kimi introduced herself formally, feeling intimidated by the large mansion.

"Your daughter?" Kyouya asked, looking at Kimi in amazement. _She looks exactly like him…_

"It's a pleasure to meet you. But, don't worry about the formalities. Treat me normally." Kyouya said to Kimi, realizing that he hadn't introduced himself.

"Really? Well then, I gotta tell you. This house is smoking!! Seriously! When I first saw it, I thought we were gonna visit some sophisticated, conceited dude. But, don't worry. You're not sophisticated at all!!" Kimi smiled stupidly. "Ah!! I don't mean you're not sophisticated or conceited. NO!! You aren't conceited! You are definitely not conceited!! You see, Webster's defines conceited as-"

"It's alright." Kyouya chuckled as he stopped the young girl from rambling on and on. _I see where she gets her personality from. _

"Kimi, why don't you have some tea and I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I need to talk to senpai." Haruhi told her daughter. Kimi nodded at Haruhi and was led out of the room by a maid.

"So, senpai, what have you been up to?" Haruhi looked up at Kyouya with curiosity.

"Nothing much. I've been busy with the company." He replied to Haruhi.

"So, there's no secret princess?"

"Secret princess?"

"Sorry…When you live with a girl who is just like Tamaki, you tend to change your choice of words easily. You have no idea how many times I've accidentally called my female clients Damsels in distress"

Kyouya chuckled. It's been so long since he's been this happy. The second he saw Haruhi, he felt lighter some how. Smiling became a normal thing around her. It's always been like this, ever since high school.

"Does Kimiko know about Tamaki?" Kyouya had been waiting to ask her this question.

"No, she doesn't"

"Hasn't she ever asked?" Kyouya was very surprised.

"Well, she did once when she was 5 years old. She asked me who her daddy was. I didn't know what to say to her and I ended up just crying. She never even mentioned him again. I think that she just thinks that he's dead."

Kyouya smiled. _Kimiko really cares about her mother doesn't she? That's one trait that she got from Haruhi._

"Senpai, today I ran into Tamaki."

"What?" Kyouya was shocked. Haruhi had just moved back and she had already run into him? "What happened?"

"I was going to get into a cab when suddenly some guy tried to take it because he didn't see me and that guy was Tamaki. The first person I see when I get back to Japan was him. I wonder how I didn't see that coming."

"What about Kimiko?" Kyouya felt a little distressed when he saw how Haruhi's expression changed when she mentioned him.

"Kimiko didn't realize who he was. Instead, she mistook him for a pervert when he put his hand on her face and stared at her. She made a huge scene in the middle of the street and grabbed me and pulled me away into the crowd before Tamaki could follow us" Haruhi smiled a little bit as she explained what happened. Kyouya looked at Haruhi sadly. _She must have felt terrible when she saw him._ Kyouya thought.

"Haruhi, are you still in love with him?" Kyouya asked her.

"No, of course not! Tamaki's important to me but, I don't love him anymore." Haruhi laughed at the question.

Suddenly, Kyouya seemed to loose control over his body. He reached out and embraced Haruhi tightly.

He sighed and whispered into her ear, "That's great."

--

So, how was it? I know i only talked about Tamaki a little in this chapter, but, Kyouya is really important in the story. i needed to introduce his relationship with haruhi after she comes back to japan first because i have a conflict planned for future chapters. It will only work if the story goes this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter…**

"Haruhi, are you still in love with him?" Kyouya asked her.

"No, of course not! Tamaki's important to me but, I don't love him anymore." Haruhi laughed at Kyouya's question.

Suddenly, Kyouya seemed to loose control over his body. He reached out and embraced Haruhi tightly.

He sighed and whispered into her ear, "That's great."

**Chapter 3**

"S-Senpai??" Haruhi was caught off guard and didn't expect Kyouya to suddenly hug her like that. Her face was a dark shade of red and she had no idea what to do at a time like this.

Kyouya shot open his eyes when he heard Haruhi's voice. _What am I doing?_ Kyouya thought. She quickly pushed Haruhi away and blushed when he looked at her confused face.

"Er-What I mean is…..It's great that you're happy again." Kyouya managed to cover up his sudden actions.

"Oh…" Haruhi looked at Kyouya blankly. They didn't know what to say and simply looked at each other awkwardly.

"Ummm…" There silence was interrupted by the sound of Kimiko who just walked into the room and found them staring at each other. Kyouya and Haruhi jumped.

"He-hey Kimiko!!" Haruhi smiled at her daughter and tried to forget what had happened earlier.

"You okay?" Kimi eyed her mother anxiously.

"I'm fine!" Haruhi turned around and faced Kyouya. "But, we should get going if we want to get a hotel room before they're all booked."

"You haven't booked your hotel room?" Kyouya asked surprised by how little planning the two put into this move to Japan.

"Well, I thought that we probably should in case the hotel is completely booked, but, _someone_ thought that it's too much work to go on the hotel website and book a room." Kimi said looking at her mom as though Haruhi was a 7-year-old.

"If you haven't booked a room yet, then how about staying here?"

"What?!" Haruhi and Kimiko looked at Kyouya in surprise.

"We couldn't do that senpai. We still need to find an apartment to live in and we have no idea how long it will be before we find one…" Haruhi looked at Kyouya and smiled.

"That's alright." The two girls looked at Kyouya. "We have a lot of extra rooms and it's not like having two guests over will affect me financially." Kyouya chuckled to himself.

"Rich bastard…." Haruhi muttered under her breath when she heard Kyouya's explanation. "Are you sure we won't be too much trouble?"

"Of course. Feel free to stay as for as long as you need." Kyouya reassured Kimiko and Haruhi.

"Then, we leave ourselves in your hands!!" Kimiko exclaimed to Kyouya and grinned at him happily.

Kyouya smiled at Kimiko gently and told the two of them, "I have to get back to work, but, one of the maids will show you to your rooms."

Kyouya went over to his desk as a maid walked up to Haruhi and Kimiko and motioned for them to follow her. The two followed the maid out of the room and into a never ending hall filled with rooms.

Soon, the maid came to a stop in front of a large wooden door.

She turned around and looked at Kimiko and said, "Kimiko-sama, this will be your room. Fujioka-sama's room is the one right next to it. You will find that your belongings have been brought up a few minutes before you left Kyouya-sama's room. I will be available if you need anything. Please excuse me." The woman bowed and left the two girls by themselves.

"Well then, you go ahead to your room. I think I'm going to go to sleep for a while. I'm so tired." Haruhi yawned as she talked to her daughter. The two entered their separate rooms.

As soon as Haruhi walked inside, she kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. As she closed her eyes, she thought of what had happened with Kyouya again and blushed. She looked over at the clock beside her bed which said that it was 10:30PM. It was already an hour since they had landed in Japan. She stared up at the ceiling which was made of white tiles, trying to forget everything that happened today with Tamaki and Kyouya.

Soon, it was 10:50PM and Haruhi still couldn't fall asleep. Her mind could only think about today's incidents. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Haruhi opened the bedroom door and tiptoed into her daughter's bedroom, where she found Kimiko fast asleep in her bed. She closed the door behind her and climbed onto the bed.

"Mom?" Kimiko said, awakened by her mother. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go back home…" Haruhi whispered softly, regretting moving back to Japan. Her daughter reached over and hugged her tightly. Soon, the two drifted into sleep.

**The next day…**

It was common knowledge to most that you should never wake up Kyouya before 10:00AM on a Saturday. But, Haruhi, being as bored as she was that morning, thought that it might be something fun to do even though she knew the consequences.

As Kyouya lay in bed, peacefully dreaming, two girls had tiptoed into his bedroom. His dreams were destroyed and interrupted by the loud scream of the two.

"OHAYOO!!" Kimiko and Haruhi said happily as they pulled the tops of their party poppers. Pieces of confetti landed all over Kyouya as he glared at Haruhi and Kimiko with an evil aura surrounding him.

"What do you want?" Kyouya asked in a low and evil voice.

"Jeez Jii-san, it's bad to have that kind of attitude in the morning. You'll get wrinkles faster and it's bad luck." Kimiko stated. The two were not scared of Kyouya at all. "Anyway, TADA!! We have made you breakfast!!" She pointed at a tray of food sitting on the table in his room.

"You didn't have to do that," Kyouya stated as he sat up on his bed. He pulled himself together as he saw that nothing he did would scare Kimiko and Haruhi enough to leave him alone.

"It was no problem. We woke up at 5:00AM because of jetlag and so we had nothing else to do." Haruhi smiled at Kyouya.

He looked over at his clock which said that it was 8:30AM.

"YOU WOKE ME UPAT 8:30 ON A SATURDAY BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!!" Kyouya screamed in annoyance.

"No, it was because I realized you didn't eat dinner last night because you were busy. So, I thought it would be better for you to eat breakfast instead if just lunch like you usually do." Haruhi replied to Kyouya, not affected by his screaming at all.

Kyouya was surprised. Haruhi was being so thoughtful.

"How did you know that I didn't eat?"

"Senpai, when you're hungry, your stomach is as loud as a volcano." Haruhi replied to him.

Kyouya blushed with embarrassment. _Is my stomach really that loud?_ Kyouya thought as he looked at down at his tummy.

He smiled at Haruhi with a smile that could have melted a thousand girls and said, "Thank

you."

Kimiko looked at Kyouya, surprised by his smile and soon her lips began to form into a smirk. _So, Jii-san is in love with mom, huh? I guess I have no choice but to help him then…_Kimiko thought with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey Kimi, make sure to be ready to go by 9:30. We need to find an apartment." Haruhi turned to Kimiko.

"Achoo! ACHOO!!" Kimiko faked. "Wow, I guess I'm coming down with a cold..."

Kimi was a great actress. No one could ever tell if she was lying or not. She was even good enough to get Kyouya to believe her.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked her concerned.

"ACHOO!! Maybe I shouldn't go today. It would be better if I rested for a while."

"Then, we'll go apartment hunting later." Haruhi told Kimiko.

"NO!! I mean, why wait? Just go with Jii-san then…" Kimiko sniffled and coughed like she was dying as she spoke.

"I can go. I'm not busy today." Kyouya immediately said to Haruhi, finally seeing a chance for them to be together on a date.

"Okay." Haruhi replied to Kyouya.

_WOO-HOO! First date plan has succeeded!!_ Kimiko thought excitedly.

**Meanwhile with Tamaki…**

Tamaki sat on his bed, still thinking about what had happened the other day.

_Haruhi has become so beautiful…_ He thought. _And my daughter…MY DAUGHTER THOUGHT I WAS A PERVERT!!_

He hid his face in his pillow and muffled a scream in embarrassment. He was suddenly disrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A maid walked inside the room carrying a file.

"Tamaki-sama, this was sent for you from the office." The maid explained to Tamaki.

"Thank you." Tamaki took the file. "You may be excused now."

Once the maid left the room, Tamaki opened up the file.

_Oh…It's about a deal we're making with Kyouya's company._

Inside the file was a contract which needed to be signed by Kyouya.

_Well, I might as well go get it signed. I have nothing else to do today. It's been a long time since I last talked to him._ Tamaki thought. Every time the Suoh Company made a deal with the Ootori Company, Tamaki would find some way to avoid seeing Kyouya.

He remembered his high school days with him. They had been best friends. But, when Haruhi left, things became bad between them. Kyouya seemed to be mad at him and Tamaki didn't know why.

He sighed and stood up. Tamaki walked out to the front door of the mansion.

"Excuse me, will you please ask a driver to take me to the Ootori residence?" Tamaki asked one of the maids.

"Yes, right away." The maid smiled at him and scurried away, looking for a driver.

In a few minutes, Tamaki walked out of the front door and was on his way to the Ootori residence.

**Back to Haruhi and Kyouya…**

It was now 9:30AM. Both Haruhi and Kyouya were ready to go out.

"Kimi, are you sure you'll be okay?" Haruhi asked her daughter for the millionth time.

"I'll be fine mom! Just have fun with Jii-san." Kimiko reassured her mother.

Kyouya smiled at Kimiko and turned to Haruhi. "Shall we go?"

The two walked out of the front door, but, froze when they saw that Suoh Tamaki was making his way out of his car.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi stared in disbelief and Kyouya worriedly looked down at the girl he was in love with as soon as he saw Tamaki's face.

Tamaki simply stared at Haruhi. He didn't say anything. _Why are Kyouya and Haruhi together? Did Kyouya always know about where Haruhi was?_

Finally, Tamaki uttered one word, "Why?"

As he spoke, he looked at Kyouya with sadness.

Kimiko peeked out of the door to see if the two people had left yet, but instead, she found Kyouya and Haruhi sadly staring at the old man she saw yesterday. She walked out to her mother and was surprised to find her crying as she looked at the blond man.

_Who is this person really?_ Kimiko thought. There was nothing that made her mother cry. The only time she did was when Kimi once mentioned her father.

Tamaki began to walk towards Kimiko. His face was red and his purple eyes filled with water as if they were about to overflow. He stood right in front of her and stared at Kimiko; her face, her eyes, her hair…

One second felt like hours. Tamaki fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands as he began to cry and thought to himself, _this is my daughter._

--

So, Tamaki is finally gonna be more involved with Haruhi. To tell the truth, i dunno if i want Haruhi to be with Kyouya or Tamaki. So, for now im gonna make it a Haruhi not in love with anyone situation and later i'll make a poll to see who she should be with. well...plz reveiw!!


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter…**

Tamaki began to walk towards Kimiko. His face was red and his purple eyes filled with water as if they were about to overflow. He stood right in front of her and stared at Kimiko; her face, her eyes, her hair…

One second felt like hours. Tamaki fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands as began to cry and he thought to himself, _this is my daughter._

**Chapter Four**

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked Tamaki in a faint whisper. But, he didn't answer. He just continued crying.

**Inside the house…**

After the awkward scene outside, the four people made their way into the house. Tamaki and Haruhi had finally calmed down while Kyouya continued to watch the two with anxiety. Kimiko still had no idea what was going on. Every time she asked someone what was happening, her question was only avoided.

"Kimi, Kyouya…Do you think you can give the two of us a minute?" Haruhi looked at the two anxiously.

"Alright..." Kyouya hesitantly answered. He didn't have a choice but to agree to Haruhi's request. He turned around and dragged Kimiko away along with him as he left the room.

Haruhi turned back to Tamaki. She didn't know what to say to him; how to start a conversation.

They awkwardly looked at each other until Tamaki finally said, "How have you been?"

He had a small smile on his face as he spoke.

"I've been okay." Haruhi answered. "I'm a lawyer now."

"I'm glad your dream came true." Tamaki smiled at Haruhi.

"What about you Senpai?" Haruhi asked, trying to seem enthusiastic. "I heard you took over the company. Good for you."

Tamaki looked at her and forced a smile, then, turned his head down and stared at the floor.

"What is she like? Kimiko…" Haruhi looked at him sadly as he spoke.

"She's great. She's a really good kid. Even if she jumps to conclusions a lot and over reacts…" Haruhi thought about what happened the other day and chuckled.

"You guys seem really close." Tamaki was still looking down at the floor.

"We are." Haruhi slightly smiled.

"She's fifteen years old, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep, she turned 15 a few months ago."

"15 years…" Tamaki murmured. "I missed all of it."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki sadly as he spoke.

"Why couldn't I be there?" Tamaki looked up at Haruhi. A pang of guilt hit Haruhi as she saw Tamaki's pained eyes that looked like they would burst into tears any second.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she could say.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki walked over to her. "Why did you leave?"

She stared at Tamaki as he grabbed her shoulders and said, "Why did you run away?"

Haruhi felt a huge lump in her throat and her eyes began watering up.

"Tama-"

Her words were interrupted as Tamaki suddenly embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Tamaki whispered.

_His hands are shaking._ Haruhi thought to herself. His embrace became tighter and tighter, as if he was scared that Haruhi would disappear once more if he let go. Tamaki soften the embrace and looked at Haruhi._ She's become even more beautiful._ He thought.

As Tamaki began to remember his feelings for her from high school, he began to lean closer towards her, until finally; his mouth was hovering just centimeters away from hers. Haruhi didn't move. She couldn't move. She was too confused to do anything. She looked at Tamaki's beautiful violet eyes that were so close to hers and felt his hot breath on her face. His pink lips started leaning closer towards hers until she finally realized what she was doing.

"Stop…" She whispered and moved her face away before Tamaki could come any closer. Tamaki, who was surprised by this, had a painful expression on his face. He looked down at the ground and began smiling.

"Heh…Of course you would be over me. What was I thinking?" Tamaki said embarrassed by what he did. He ran his hand through his golden hair.

"No! Tama-"Haruhi, who felt terrible for this, began to argue when she was cut off as Kimiko stormed into the room, followed by an anxious Kyouya. She walked in front of Tamaki and paused.

"You're my father?" she said angrily.

**Flashback…**

After Kimiko and Kyouya left Haruhi and Tamaki in the room, they waited in his office silently.

"Jii-chan?" Kyouya looked up at Kimiko. "What's going on?"

Kyouya stayed silent.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Kimiko asked furiously. "MY MOTHER, WHO TOOK CARE OF ME BY HERSELF FOR ALL 15 YEARS OF MY FRICKIN LIFE, WAS CRYING. MY MOM NEVER CRIES!! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHO THAT PERSON IS AND WHY HE MADE MY MOTHER CRY!!"

Kyouya looked at Kimiko surprised. He never thought she was the type to blow up like that.

"Alright." Kyouya answered. "That person is someone who was very important to your mother. He probably still is…" He trailed of sadly.

"Who exactly is he?" Kimiko asked impatiently.

"He's your father…" Kimiko's eyes grew wide with shock and she stayed silent for a few minutes, until suddenly she stormed out of the room with a furious expression.

**Back to the present…**

"You're my father?" she said angrily.

Tamaki looked down at the girl sadly. He said nothing.

"You are the reason why mom had such a hard life." She accused. "You're the reason she had to give up so much! You're the reason why she had to act strong in front of me all the time even though she was actually feeling terrible! You're the reason why I couldn't go to any father-daughter baseball games and why I could only imagine what a father is like!!"

Kimiko's eyes filled with tears as she spoke. Tamaki looked at Kimiko painfully and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry…"He whispered to her and Kimiko continued to cry as she buried her face into his chest.

After a few minutes, Kimiko was taken out of the room by Kyouya as Haruhi motioned for him to let her and Tamaki talk a little.

"Haruhi…" Haruhi turned around to find Tamaki with a serious expression. "I want to be a part of it."

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, not understanding Tamaki's statement.

"I want to be part of Kimiko's life. I've already missed so much of it."

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki and said, "Of course you can. It's an open door. You can come and go as you like."

"What if I don't want to ever leave?" Tamaki walked closer towards Haruhi.

"Eh?" Haruhi began to back away as Tamaki got closer to her.

"Haruhi, do you want to start over?"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Tamaki, you and me...I mean…It's been FIFTEEN YEARS!! How can I say yes just like that?"

"So, there's a chance you'll say yes later then?" Tamaki asked.

"HAH?! No, I mean-"

"Then, I'll definitely get you to fall in love with me again." Tamaki smiled a Haruhi, who had no idea what was going on. "But really, I can't wait to spend time with my new daughter!" He exclaimed happily as he turned back into his old idiotic self. Haruhi blushed a little as she saw Tamaki grinning happily.

_What the frickin' hell just happened?? _Haruhi thought, confused.

Unknown to her, very soon, a storm would begin brewing in her heart.

--

I had such a hard time writing this chapter. i had no ideas at all. but, i reli cant wait to write the next chapter cuz thats when Tamaki and Kyouya's competition begins. this was sort of a transition chapter for that. please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter…**

"Haruhi, do you want to start over?"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Tamaki, you and me...I mean…It's been FIFTEEN YEARS!! How can I say yes just like that?"

"So, there's a chance you'll say yes later then?" Tamaki asked.

"HAH?! No, I mean-"

"Then, I'll definitely get you to fall in love with me again." Tamaki smiled a Haruhi, who had no idea what was going on. "But really, I can't wait to spend time with my new daughter!" He exclaimed happily as he turned back into his old idiotic self. Haruhi blushed a little as she saw Tamaki grinning happily.

_What the frickin' hell just happened?? _Haruhi thought, confused.

Unknown to her, very soon, a storm would begin brewing in her heart.

**Chapter Five**

It was 6:00 in the morning and Haruhi and Kimiko were sound asleep together, in Kimiko's room. The two girls were no longer jet lagged since it only took them a little while to get used to anything. It was yesterday when Kimiko discovered that Tamaki was her father. A while after that incident happened, Kyouya kicked Tamaki out of the house when he followed the two girls around everywhere and wouldn't shut up. In the end, Haruhi couldn't go apartment hunting. The girls continued to sleep soundly, but, they were interrupted by the sound of Haruhi's cell phone ringing loudly.

"Mom! Pick up your phone!!" Kimi said annoyingly and kicked her mother so that she would wake up.

"Yeah yeah…" Haruhi yawned and picked up her phone. She put the phone to her ear and spoke sleepily, "Hello?"

"HARUHI!!" Haruhi twitched when she heard Tamaki's voice through her cell phone. _That rich bastard!!_ She thought. _I never should have given him my number no matter how much he cried._

"Haruhi? Are you there?" Tamaki asked confused when Haruhi failed to say anything to Tamaki's wake up call.

She sighed and told Tamaki impatiently, "What do you want Tamaki?"

"I wanted to wish you a good morning!" He spoke happily.

Haruhi grinded her teeth with annoyance.

"The sun's not even up yet!!" Haruhi had never been so mad. Before she could continue, the phone was snatched away by her daughter.

"STUPID FATHER!! IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING!!" Kimiko exclaimed, surprised by how annoying her father can be.

"Leave us alone and let us sleep!!" She whined

"Kimiko!! Tsk tsk. That is no way to start a new day! You should be more optimistic!!"

"I am optimistic! You! You are just plain weird!!" Kimiko sighed. She was so tired after everything that had happened yesterday._ I'm not too sure I like this father thing anymore… _She thought.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi snatched back the phone from Kimiko. "Why don't you come over around 9 O' Clock? We'll be awake by then."

"YAY!!" Tamaki replied happily.

Haruhi switched off her phone and muttered, "Damn rich bastards…"

The two went back to sleep and woke up 2 hours later.

**When Tamaki came over…**

"Hello my darling family!!" Tamaki screamed happily. "I have come to see you!!"

Tamaki ran over to Kimiko and Haruhi, reaching out for a hug. But, the two simply moved out of the way and sent Tamaki crashing into the wall.

Kyouya, who was awakened by Haruhi and Kimiko that morning as well, twitched at the sight.

_That idiot!_ He thought. _He's worse than before! He just comes barging into my house and he won't stop annoying Haruhi and Kimi!!_

But, Kyouya didn't show that he was annoyed. He hid his emotions from everyone else just like usual.

"Hey, Kyouya…Why does Haruhi and Kimiko get to stay at your house? Tamaki pouted.

"That is because they don't want to live with an idiot who was mistaken as a pervert by his own daughter." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and replied bluntly.

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears and his lower lip began trembling.

"Haruhi!! My daughter!" He ran to Haruhi and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry; I will get you and Kimiko out of this hellhole!"

"OMG!! Please tell me you didn't just call me your daughter!!" Haruhi exclaimed, annoyed by Tamaki.

"That's right. Why would Kimiko want to live with someone who calls her mother his daughter?" Kyouya spoke, grabbing Haruhi's other hand. He smiled one of his fake smiles, which he used at the host club, at Tamaki, and chills ran down everyone's spines. Just the thought of how he really must have felt gave people goose bumps.

"Haruhi wants to stay with me!!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"No, she doesn't" Kyouya pulled Haruhi towards her.

"Yes, she does!"

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes, she does!"

"No, she doesn't!"

"YES, SHE DOES!"

"NO, SHE DOES-"

"SHUT UP!!" Haruhi screamed as loud as she could. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA USE ME AS A ROPE FOR YOUR TUG-OF-WAR GAME??"

Haruhi, who was still being pulled by the two boys, had a painful expression on her face.

"THAT IS IT!!" Kimiko joined her mother. "YOU TWO ARE GONNA HAVE A TIME OUT!

Her face was red with anger as she screamed at the two. Kyouya and Tamaki let go of Haruhi, who gave a sigh of relief the second she was let go of.

"YOU!!" Kimi pointed at Kyouya. "I am going to take your laptop away for the next 3 days!!"

She walked over to Kyouya's desk and grabbed his laptop.

"And you!" Haruhi spoke to Tamaki. "You are not allowed to come within 5 feet of the two of us for the next 3 days!"

Kyouya began to panic as he saw his laptop being taken away, but, he hid it behind his emotionless mask. Tamaki on the other hand, began trembling with sadness when he heard his punishment.

He began walking towards Haruhi and tried to argue. "But-"

"Actually, you know what?" Haruhi interrupted Tamaki. "I think it's time for me and Kimiko to move out and find our own apartment."

Kyouya was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"Haruhi, you're not gonna move in with him are you?" Kyouya pointed at Tamaki who was grinning happily when he heard Haruhi's decision.

"Of course not!!" She replied and caused Tamaki to cry in his corner of woe.

"The two of us are going to move into a hotel until we find our own place." Haruhi continued to speak and ignored Tamaki's actions.

"You two, "Kimiko said to Kyouya and Tamaki, "You two need to find a way to be able to be with each other and not put us in the middle! We just can't stand it anymore!! It's like you're 5-year-olds!!"

The two girls marched out of the room, leaving Kyouya and Tamaki by themselves. As the two continued to walk down the hall, they finally found two familiar rooms and came to a halt.

"Kimi," Haruhi turned to her daughter. "You go into your room and start packing. I'll do the same."

Haruhi walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She marched over to the large walk-in closet and began to take out her clothes. As she put down her clothes onto her bed, the door to her room began to open and Ootori Kyouya walked inside.

"Kyouya…" Haruhi spoke. Kyouya strode over to Haruhi and looked down at her face.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Haruhi's eyes grew wide with surprise.

_Kyouya Ootori said sorry to someone!_ She thought.

She began to smile at Kyouya as though he was a first grader.

"Jeez! Relax! It's alright." Haruhi smiled at him. "But, thank you for saying sorry."

Kyouya froze. At that very moment Haruhi had looked so beautiful to him. Without even thinking, he pinned Haruhi onto the wall and pressed his lips against hers. Haruhi, who wasn't exactly expecting that to happen, struggled to push him away, but, failed. His strong body pushed against hers as he ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair and nibbled on her lower lip tenderly. Haruhi couldn't think. Her lungs were burning and her face was red as she gasped for air.

Finally, Kyouya pulled away from Haruhi, who was shocked at what had happened and looked at her with a straight face.

"I know this is an unexpected proposal, but, I won't accept any answer than a yes." Kyouya took off his glasses and looked at Haruhi with a small smile. "I'm completely and uncontrollably in love with you. Will you be mine?"

--

OOOOOOH!! Kyouya has made his move!! When I started writing this, I decided that it was time for Kyouya to have a bigger role in the story. I'm still trying to figure out how Haruhi will react. I'm really confused right now. It might be a while until I'm done with the next chapter. BUT!! I promise you that Tamaki isn't out of the game!! All I know is that Haruhi is still not sure about whom she likes or if she likes anyone at all for that matter. Anyways…..Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

The last chapter…

**The last chapter…**

"I know this is an unexpected proposal, but, I won't accept any answer than a yes." Kyouya took off his glasses and looked at Haruhi with a small smile. "I'm completely and uncontrollably in love with you. Will you be mine?"

**Chapter Six**

Haruhi, who was blushing beet red, looked up at Kyouya, who was seemingly calm.

_Rich bastard…He doesn't even look affected by what he said at all,_ Haruhi contemplated.

She wasn't expecting this at all. A confession by Ootori Kyouya was the last thing she was expecting to happen to her. She looked down at her feet and hid her face from Kyouya, who was trying to see what her expression was.

"Rich Bastard…" Haruhi muttered under her breath and sharply looked at Kyouya, her eyes flaming red with anger.

She walked up to Kyouya and slapped him, her face still red, but this time, from fury. Kyouya, shocked by her reaction, touch his cheek which stung with pain. But soon her expression changed from anger to joy as Haruhi let a giggle escape her lips until finally; she couldn't even breathe because she was laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" Kyouya asked with a stern expression on his face.

"I accidentally run into the father of my child after fifteen years and you tell me you love me?" Haruhi chuckled. "Wow! Talk about luck, huh?"

Kyouya looked at her, confused about why she was laughing so hysterically at his confession.

"And you kissed me!!" Haruhi continued to speak in between her loud giggles. "The shadow king kissed me!!"

When she looked up at Kyouya to see the stern expression on his face, Haruhi's laughing came to a stop.

She walked closer to Kyouya and stroked his hurt cheek with her thumb and rested her hand on his face.

"I don't know how I feel right now." She told him with a sad look in her eyes.

Kyouya face turned a faded pink color when he saw Haruhi's face.

"I figured you would say that," he said to Haruhi as his lips formed a smirk, sending chills down Haruhi's spine. "but I will change your mind."

He very calmly looked over at the doorway of the room and Haruhi followed his eyes to find that Tamaki had been listening in the entire time.

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair and strode into the room, his eyes not straying from Kyouya.

"So now you know…" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and spoke to Tamaki as though all of this was planned to happen.

"I do know…" Tamaki replied, his face serious and his eyes showing a hint of sadness. "But, unfortunately, I can't allow you to take Haruhi away."

Kyouya remained cool and walked over to Tamaki. His glasses glinted in the light as he said, "It's on."

--

I am soooooooo sorry for not updating for so long. I've been away for vacation and hadn't gotten the chance to write a chapter. But I swear there will a lot more updates starting now…

--

This was a pretty short chapter cuz all I needed to establish in this chapter is that both Tamaki and Kyouya are now officially fighting for Haruhi's feelings. The next one will be a lot longer, I promise: D:D please read and review. Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please do tell me. I need help on how to continue the story. All suggestions are welcome(v)


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter…

**The last chapter…**

"So now you know…" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and spoke to Tamaki as though all of this was planned to happen.

"I do know…" Tamaki replied, his face serious and his eyes showing a hint of sadness. "But, unfortunately, I can't allow you to take Haruhi away."

Kyouya remained cool and walked over to Tamaki. His glasses glinted in the light as he said, "It's on."

**Chapter 7**

**Kimiko's POV…**

After I walked into my room to start packing, I realized what a problem it must be for mom to live in this house. She's in the middle of two guys who love her and the worst part is that one of them is my dad…

_Before dad showed up I had decided to try and get mom and Kyouya Jii-san together. When I saw how happy mom was when she saw him I thought of how great it would be if she was always this happy. In the end, I'm not sure if I even want mom and dad to get back together. He wasn't there for all of my life, nor was he there for mom. Now that I think about it, why did mom leave dad? _

_Whatever!! I should forget about this for now and start packing._

I took my empty suitcase and opened it up before I walked into the closet to grab my clothes.

A few minutes later, I was done putting in all of my stuff into the suitcase. All I had left to put in was my toothbrush. When I walked into the bathroom, I realized that I had left it in mom's room after sleeping there last night. I turned around and opened the door to my room, and found mom, dad and Kyouya Jii-san standing in mom's room with the door wide open.

"Mom?" I asked as I slowly approached her. Mom had an apprehensive look on her face and Kyouya Jii-san and dad wouldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"KIMI!!" Mom replied as she rushed over to me as if she had never been so happy to see me before. Both the men turned towards me, changing their expressions from anger to surprise.

"Mom, are you okay?" I was a little worried. Since when did mom get so excited to see me? Something must have happened…

"I'm fine!!" Mom tried to reassure me, but I looked at her unconvinced. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about. I left my toothbrush in your room and I need to get it."

As I was about to make my way to her room, mom stopped me anxiously.

"Why do you need a toothbrush?? We can buy a new one!" She told me.

"Well, okay…"

"Then let's go!!" Mom said impatiently and began pushing me through the hall, as I clutched my bag in one hand. Why was she so impatient to get out of the house?

"Mom??" I looked at her, concerned by her behavior. "Your bags?"

She immediately came to a stop and turned around. As she walked into her room, she hid her face from Jii-san and dad, not even making eye contact. Within seconds, she came back out holding her suitcase. Kyouya Jii-san and dad didn't say anything, although you could see in their faces how disappointed they were that mom and I were leaving. They didn't even see us off, which is weird considering how polite Jii-san is and how much dad's obsessed with mom and I.

Only seconds later, we were out of the house and getting into a cab. I glanced at mom and found her staring at her lap. She had an apprehensive look no her face.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

Mom smiled, but it was easy to see that it was a forced one.

"I'm really fine." She replied and then turned to the driver to say, "Take us to the nearest hotel please?"

The car started moving and mom wouldn't even look at me. She stared out of the window the entire ride. I didn't really know what to say to her. So, I stayed silent all the way to the hotel. The next time mom even said anything was when we arrived at the hotel and that was only to the receptionist. A few minutes later, a bell boy carried our bags and showed us our room. It was simple, yet charming. There were two single beds with green and white blankets. The wallpaper had floral designs on it and the carpet was green. The room wasn't big, like the ones in Kyouya Jii-san's house, but it was comfortable.

Mom walked over to the bed and sat down quietly. The silence between us was so heavy that finally I couldn't take it anymore. But before I could speak, mom beat me to it.

"Nee, Kimi," Mom started. "What would you think if I started dating again?"

I smiled at her and replied, "What are you talking about? You already date!"

"I mean seriously dating!! Like a relationship?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure you can do that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mom replied and playfully hit me.

"I mean your judgment of guys is pretty bad. They're either too boring or they talk too much or they have these weird fetishes!"

"Not every guy I date is like that!!" Mom said, trying to defend herself.

"Please!! One of them tried to convince you to join a cult!!"

"Heh! I remember that…" She laughed. "I guess that explains why I never go on more then one date with them. But, in my defense, those guys looked pretty normal when I first met them!"

"You know mom, no matter who you pick, I'll be there supporting you, whether it's Jii-san or dad or anyone else for that matter." I smiled and held mom's hand. I was pretty sure I already knew what happened at the house. Not much else could happen that would get mom thinking so much.

"I'm sorry Kimi for not telling you about your dad." She smiled sadly. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I guess it still hurt to talk about it."

"Mom, why did you leave him?" I asked her, waiting anxiously for an answer. This was the question I had been waiting to ask ever since I saw dad.

"Your dad," she started, "he had some family complications, and making him get married to me and stop his schooling would make things harder on him. I didn't want him to go through that."

I looked at my mother and smiled. She loved dad so much.

"Do you still love him?"

"No….at least, I don't think so. Right now, whether I like Tamaki or Kyouya is unclear to me. So, please give me some time to figure it out."

I slightly smiled and nodded at her.

_Don't worry mom. I'll be there for you no matter who you pick._


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter…

The last chapter…

"**Do you still love him?" **

"**No….at least, I don't think so. Right now, whether I like Tamaki or Kyouya is unclear to me. So, please give me some time to figure it out."**

**I slightly smiled and nodded at her.**

_**Don't worry mom. I'll be there for you no matter who you pick.**_

**Chapter 8**

It was 4:00PM in the afternoon and Kimi and Haruhi were walking in the streets of Tokyo, trying to find the perfect apartment to buy. They had visited about half a dozen different places, but still didn't know which one they liked.

"What did you think of the last one?" Kimi asked, still confused about which one to buy.

"I didn't like it." Haruhi replied.

"Why? It seemed fine to me."

"The guy who lives next door is weird."

"What did he do?"

"He flirted with you!" Haruhi exclaimed and put her arm over Kimi's shoulder. "We need to protect your chastity!"

"I'm not really planning on doing anything a 30 year-old guy. Plus, it wasn't just me he flirted with! There was you too! And I think you scared him away with your death glare."

"Pick another apartment." Haruhi told Kimi, while feeling very protective.

"Fine. Then, how about the one with the fireplace?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong with this one?!" Kimi asked desperately.

"We're killing trees."

"Since when did you become a nature lover?" Kimi questioned Haruhi suspiciously.

"What does that mean?! I've always loved nature! I'm the biggest outdoorsy girl you could meet!"

"PLEASE!! You're too scared to step on wet grass! Why don't you want the apartment?"

"The walls are brown." Haruhi finally admitted.

"So?"

"It's ugly."

"I can't believe what a kid you're being! A wall color?!" Kimiko screamed. She was really surprised at her mother's childish comment. She was always like this when they had to find a place to live. She would get so attached to their older house that she would find any reason to hate one that they might buy.

"And that's why I didn't want to say…"

"We can paint the walls."

"It's a waste of money."

"Then we can paint it ourselves!"

"Puh-leaze! How are we supposed to do that with our zero artistic ability?"

"You know what? I think this'll get over faster if you just pick the apartment that you like." Kimiko said to Haruhi, defeated by her continuous complaints with every place they visited.

"I don't know…" Haruhi didn't get that great vibe from any of the places she visited. It seemed to spacey or too loud or too quiet or it just didn't feel right. Suddenly…

"WAIT!!" Haruhi screamed out.

"What?" Kimi gave her mom a weird look for screaming out all of the sudden in the middle of the street.

"I know the perfect place!!" Haruhi grinned excitedly and dragged Kimiko into a taxi. She impatiently waited in the car to arrive at the place she could call home. Kimiko had no idea what was happening and was surprised at how enthusiastic her mom was being about an apartment.

In a few minutes, the taxi stopped in front of an apartment complex. Kimi climbed out of the car and stared at the large building while Haruhi paid the Taxi driver. It had been recently painted, so it didn't look bad. Haruhi walked over to Kimiko and held her hand.

"Kimi," Haruhi began. "This is the place where I grew up."

She looked at her mother, who smiled brightly at the building and then returned her glance to the apartments. Haruhi skipped over to Kimiko, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building.

A reminiscent feeling entered Haruhi with every step she took towards her former home.

_It's been so long!_ Haruhi thought as she smiled happily. They climbed up the stairs and came to a halt in front of the second door. Haruhi placed her hand on the knob and paused. She closed her eyes and let the memories of her past flood back into her mind.

"HEY!" Some one screamed from behind them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

_That voice…_Haruhi contemplated. _It sounds just like-_

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

Haruhi spun around and looked down onto the driveway to find none other than Hikaru.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru's eyes grew wide when he saw the face of the trespasser who was trying to get into his apartment.

**Inside the apartment…**

Haruhi and Kimi were seated inside the apartment. The two girls sat waiting for Hikaru to bring them some tea.

"Mom, you know this guy too?" Kimiko whispered to her.

"We were in the same class in high school…" Haruhi explained to her daughter. Haruhi was really confused when she saw Hikaru. A thousand thoughts entered her mind: _How was he? Where's Kaoru? Did he take over the company?_

But most importantly: _Why is he living in my former apartment?!_

At that moment, Hikaru walked in. He looked so much more different than before. His red hair went up to his shoulders and was tied back in a pony. He was much taller than before; At least 6 feet now. He looked so manly now. He had broader shoulders, large hands, and sharp eyes. The biggest change Haruhi saw in him was his smile; it's so much more gentler now. He doesn't seem like he's up to something all the time.

He placed a tray with three teacups on the table.

"So, Haruhi, How have you been?"

"Good…I'm working in a law firm now." Haruhi replied "And..." Haruhi nodded at Kimiko's direction and Hikaru's eyes followed.

"You're Kimiko." Hikaru smiled at her. Haruhi was shocked. She had no idea that he knew everything.

"How did you find out?" Haruhi asked him firmly.

Hikaru smiled and replied, "I have a few family friends in California. They had seen pictures of the host club before. So, when they saw you there, pregnant, they immediately told me about it. Kaoru doesn't know; just me."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"Of course not! You decided not to tell anyone, so why should I?"

_Hikaru's gotten a lot more mature…_ Haruhi thought and smiled at him kindly.

"Nee, Hikaru," Haruhi began. "Why are you living in my old apartment?"

Hikaru's expression turned a little bit sad right then.

"After college, Kaoru and I had taken over the company. Everything was going great. But then, Kaoru got engaged and not just to anyone; to my ex-girlfriend from college."

Haruhi's expression turned to shock. When she looked over to Kimiko, she could see that she was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"After that," Hikaru continued. "It just became harder to talk to him. I know that we had already broken up but, I never thought that Kaoru would actually marry the only girl I ever fell in love with after you left."

Haruhi's face turned red like a tomato. She could still remember the day that Hikaru had confessed to her. But by then, she was already head over heels in love with Tamaki.

"But, then again, I always knew that Kaoru loved her a lot…" Hikaru continued." And I had never taken care of her as well as I should have..." He seemed to regret it a lot now and Haruhi could tell by the expression on his face.

Hikaru had left his house because of this and he had chosen to stay at **her** old apartment. At the same time, Kimiko was beginning to understand what exactly was going on. She turned to her mother and contemplated how hard her life was even since high school. Hikaru ran his hands through his red, flaming hair and smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you two feel so uncomfortable..." Hikaru smiled apologetically. "Haruhi, you probably already met Tono and Kyouya-senpai, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I ran into Tamaki a few minutes after we landed and I went to meet Kyouya-senpai. He already knew about my situation back then…"

"Wow! You ran into him the day you landed here? That's an unbelievable coincidence!"

"That's what I said too!" Kimiko added in, laughing.

"We should get going." Haruhi scrambled to her feet along with Kimi. "Thank you for having us over." Haruhi smiled at Hikaru, who smiled back.

"Come to the company's office some time. You can meet Kaoru too. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Hikaru waved goodbye to the two girls as they began to climb into the cab.

"And Haruhi!" Hikaru called after her, smiling. "Whoever you pick, I'm sure they'll both take really good care of you."

Haruhi's face was filled with surprise.

"How did you-"

"Of course I know everything about my little toy." Hikaru grinned playfully.

Haruhi chuckled and turned back to enter the cab. The sound of the engine roared as the car drove away through the crowded road.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru sighed and tightened his hands into a fist. "You were a great first love, but, I guess all great things must come to an end.

He closed his eyes and reminisced about his great memories with Haruhi. Hikaru has finally done it. He finally decided to completely forget about Haruhi.

**In the cab… **__

Haruhi sighed and said, "In the end, we didn't get to find an apartment…"

"That's not the problem here, mom."

"What is?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"You know, we ran into a lot of your old friends already and they talk about the weirdest things." Kimiko said, eyeing her mom. "I can't help but feel like you're not telling me something.

"Wh-what do you m-mean? Heh heh…" Haruhi replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"How exactly do you know these guys?" Kimiko made a firm stare at Haruhi and wouldn't leave eye contact even for a second.

"All right!! I give up..." Haruhi sighed. _Me, a successful lawyer who went to a top university, was defeated by a 15 year-old…_She thought to herself.

"I know them because of a club in high school." Haruhi said, hoping that she wouldn't ask what kind of club it was.

"What kind of club was it?" Kimiko asked, curiously and crushed Haruhi's hopes.

"A host club." Haruhi explained.

"But you're a girl…" Kimi asked, confused. "And they're all guys. How could you all be in a host club together?"

"Well…my gender wasn't exactly a problem."

"How would that work?"

"Simple…I dressed up as guy."

Kimiko didn't reply to that right away. She stared at her mother, with her jaw dropped in shock.

"My mother was a crossdresser?"

"Yeeaah…" Haruhi answered, embarrassed.

"My mother, my best friend, the most successful lawyer I've ever seen who went to one of the best law colleges in the world, spent her high school life dressing up as a guy?"

Haruhi blushed and sheepishly looked down at her lap.

"Oh my GOD!! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO THAT?!" Kimi screamed. She could see the cab driver staring at her furiously but she didn't care. What 15 year-old would after being told that her mother was a crossdresser?

"I had a debt to them. I broke their vase by accident. Kimi calm down!"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!! THOSE RICH BASTARDS!! DAD IS GONNA GET ONE HELL OF AN EARFUL WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT!!"

"Kimi… Relax!!" Haruhi tried to reason with her only to have her even more angered. In the end, the two girls were kicked out of the cab driver, who attempted to shut up Kimi, only to be screamed at himself.

"OH YEAH?? WELL WE DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID CAB ANYWAY!!" Kimi screamed as the cab drove away.

"Kimi!! You got us kicked out of a cab!" Haruhi said, surprised by her daughter.

"It was a stupid cab anyway!"

"I have never been seen you so mean before! Do you think we'll get in trouble or anything for this?"

"I don't really know. Do people usually get in trouble for cursing at a cab driver?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I've never seen anyone call a cab driver a, what was it?? Oh yeah!! 'A piece of shit that looked like it had been thrown up on'"

"Okay I get it! I went to far…"

Haruhi smiled at her daughter who sheepishly looked at her feet as they walked down the street together.

She put her arm over Kimi's shoulder and exclaimed, "But, you know, you really do have a way with words."

Kimi grinned and replied, "Really? I thought I could have used a better synonym for shit…"

"Like crap?"

"Or poo?"

The girls laughed as they walked together back to the hotel. They were back at square one again and still needed to find a place to live.

**In the hotel…**

The girls walked out of the elevator that had stopped at their floor and made their way to the hotel room. But, what they found in front of their door made them stop at their tracks. In front of the room, they found Kyouya and Tamaki sitting on the floor, fast asleep.

Dun dun duuun!! What r they doing there?? You'll find out in the next chapter:D:D Please read and review. If you review it would really give me more of a push to write chapters. So please review:D


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter…

**The girls walked out of the elevator that had stopped at their floor and made their way to the hotel room. But, what they found in front of their door made them stop at their tracks. In front of the room, they found Kyouya and Tamaki sitting on the floor, fast asleep.**

**Chapter 9**

Haruhi and Kimi looked at the two men with surprise. This was the last scenario she had expected to happen, especially since Kyouya was here. After what had happened with the two of them before, they thought that they wouldn't be hearing from him for a while.

Haruhi bent down in front of them and lightly shook the two men until they gently opened their eyes.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi smiled at the two of them and asked, "What are you two doing sleeping over here?"

"Where have YOU been all day?!!" Kyouya shot back at her. "We've been waiting here since forever. Because of your nonchalant behavior of staying out all day my Armani suit has been wrinkled and ruined!"

"How is this my fault?!!"

"The bill for a new suit will be sent to you by tomorrow." Kyouya smirked as he saw Haruhi's face flush with anger. It reminded him of the old days when things weren't this complicated.

"How did you even know where we're staying?!" Haruhi asked furiously.

"An Ootori knows everything." Kyouya smirked.

Haruhi stood up and opened the door to the room while ushering the two men and Kimi to enter.

**In the room… **

"So, why were you guys asleep in front of the room?" Kimi asked Tamaki and Kyouya while pulling out a chair to sit on at the table along with everyone else.

"After you two had left, we talked for a long time about the problem that was going on. We realized that it was completely unfair for us to openly compete for you two and make your life more complicated than it already is." Tamaki explained.

"We came to apologize for everything and to see if we can help you find an apartment." Kyouya said with a slightly said expression on his face.

"Well, you've done enough already. There's no need to apologize, you can just leave." Haruhi replied with anger which was mostly directed towards Kyouya. Kyouya winced at her expression and Kimi could see how pained he was.

"Dad, do you wanna go downstairs? There's a really good cake shop just across the street." Kimi asked Tamaki, trying to find an excuse to leave Kyouya and Haruhi alone. She knew that they needed to talk in private.

"Daughter!!! You want to spend quality father-daughter time with ME??!!" Tamaki grinned happily. "My heart has been warmed by your beautiful gesture! How can I ever refuse an invitation from my dear daughter to fix our once broken relationship??!"

Kimiko smiled sheepishly and just nodded along with whatever Tamaki said. She shot a glance at Haruhi and nodded towards Kyouya, who wasn't aware of this. Haruhi glared back at her daughter for leaving her alone with a man she had currently hated.

As Kimi and Tamaki left the room, Haruhi and Kyouya turned to face each other at the table.

Haruhi smiled uncomfortably and said, "I think I'm going to use the bathroom…"

As she got up to leave, Kyouya reached out and grabbed her hand. Haruhi turned around to find Kyouya smiling at her with a very painful look in his eyes.

"Will you really find any excuse to not be in a room alone with me?" Kyouya asked sadly.

Haruhi glared at the man. "What did you expect? That after what you did I would feel just as safe with you as I did before?!! Kyouya, I trusted you!! You were such an important friend to me and I can't believe you would do that, especially when you knew I was already going through a lot of stuff with Tamaki!"

"HARUHI! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?!!!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her furiously. "FOR 16 YEARS, I HAVE LOVED YOU! When you were working in the host club during your first year, when you started to date Tamaki, when you told me you were pregnant; I WAS ALWAYS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Haruhi found herself crying as she heard Kyouya's words.

"Then why are you telling me this when it's too late?" She whispered softly.

"Because I'm too much in love with you to not do anything anymore." Kyouya replied. "It turns out that I really can't do it any other way. I restrained myself once for the sake of my best friend, however, now that I have one more chance, I'm going to do it the Ootori way. I'll do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me."

**Meanwhile, with Tamaki and Kimi...**

Kimi was walking into the elevator with Tamaki in silence, on their way to the cake shop.

"Dad, are you really serious about getting back together with mom?" Kimi asked. She spent ages wondering how to ask Tamaki that question and she had finally done it.

Tamaki smiled at Kimi, surprised by the question.

"All of my life, your mom was the only person that I have ever loved. I regret so much the time we lost and I'll do whatever it is I can to fix this family."

Kimi smiled back at her dad, satisfied with the answer.

_I have no idea what Mom thinks about the two of them…Well, as long as she's happy, I guess it's gonna be fine._ She thought.

"Oh no!!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I forgot my wallet in the room. Don't worry, just stay in the reception. I'll get my wallet and come back."

"Okay dad…" Kimi smiled at him as she exited the elevator and entered the reception of the hotel. Tamaki pushed the button for their floor and waiting, humming to himself. He then walked out of the elevator and made his way to the hotel room. He stood in front of the room and reached his hand out to open the door, however, stopped when he heard the conversation that was going on inside.

"_FOR 16 YEARS, I HAVE LOVED YOU! When you were working in the host club during your first year, when you started to date Tamaki, when you told me you were pregnant; I WAS ALWAYS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

"_Then why are you telling me this when it's too late?"_

"_Because I'm too much in love with you to not do anything anymore. It turns out that I really can't do it any other way. I restrained myself once for the sake of my best friend; however, now that I have one more chance, I'm going to do it the Ootori way. I'll do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me."_

Tamaki could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he heard what Kyouya and Haruhi were talking about.

"_I restrained myself once for the sake of my best friend"…..Kyouya gave up being with Haruhi for me? _Tamaki thought. _The reason why my best friend is so miserable is because of me…_

Tamaki didn't know what to think anymore. He just returned downstairs to Kimi and smiled as if nothing was wrong. What could he have done? Either he would have to give up the love of his life or he would hurt his best friend in the worst way once more….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so this is it ppl!! my next chapter will probably be my last one and i'm still not sure who i want haruhi to end up with. so u guys get to decide. when u review write the name of the person who u want to be with haruhi. The more reviews the better:D:D I will be officially counting it all up and picking someone. so please review^.^ also, merry christmas everyone:D


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter…**

Tamaki didn't know what to think anymore. He just returned downstairs to Kimi and smiled as if nothing was wrong. What could he have done? Either he would have to give up the love of his life or he would hurt his best friend in the worst way once more….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys:D sorry I didn't update for so long. I was away for Christmas and my exams started as soon as I got back so I seriously had NO LIFFEE cuz I was stuck studying all day………..anywayzzz, so this is the FINAL chapter and the winner, who gets Haruhi is……………………………………………………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10- The End**

Haruhi laid in her bed as she stared at the ceiling with her eyes wide open. She couldn't stop thinking about the days events and couldn't fall asleep, even though it was already late. After Kyouya had confessed to Haruhi that he always loved her, he had left the hotel saying that he needed to be alone and think for a while. He didn't come back though. A while later Tamaki and Kimiko came back to the room, smiling and looking like they had fun. But Haruhi couldn't help but notice that Tamaki looked a little worried about something.

_I wonder what happened to him? Kimiko seemed fine….WAIT!!! Why am I even thinking about him??!! I really need to go to sleep!! _Haruhi thought.

**The next morning…**

It was 9:00 in the morning and Haruhi was sitting up on her bed, dark circles hanging beneath her eyes. In the end, she couldn't sleep at all…

She got up, brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into jeans and a top and then went to check on Kimi, who she found was already awake and getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Good morning!" Kimi said to Haruhi while grinning happily.

"Mornin'" Haruhi replied.

"Are you okay??" Kimi asked concerned. "You look terrible!!"

"I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"Because you were thinking of Kyouya jii-san and dad?" Kimi asked smiling as Haruhi blushed bright red. "You really should tell them what you think about them. It's really cruel to drag it out so long."

"I know…It's just that I don't know how I feel."

Kimi smiled at how adorable her mom was being.

"You'll find out soon. You'll feel it in your heart, that feeling you get like you don't care about anything else but being with that person, like you'd give up everything."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Haruhi rushed over to open the door and found that it was Tamaki, who was smiling brightly at her.

"Good morning!!!" Tamaki said happily.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here in the morning?" Haruhi asked, surprised by his visit. He had stopped visiting them in the morning after Kimi threatened Tamaki that she would never look at him again if he woke her up early anymore.

"I came to tell you something very important." Tamaki's face had suddenly become serious now.

The two walked into the room and sat down on the couches. Kimi, who sensed the tense atmosphere, excused herself to the bedroom.

Tamaki who was fiercely staring at Haruhi, looked down and began to speak, "I give up."

Haruhi could feel her heart crash at that moment. She felt this sinking feeling within her and heart pierced with pain. It was the same feeling she got when she left Tamaki. "Huh?"

Tamaki smiled weakly and looked up again, "You know, Kyouya's my best friend. He was the first person to like me truly for being me and not for being a Suoh. He helped me so much but, somehow, I just keep hurting him all the time."

Haruhi looked hurt. "What are you-"

"I heard you and Kyouya talking yesterday."

She suddenly realized why he looked the way he did yesterday, why he seemed to be forcing a smile onto his face. _He heard everything… And now he's leaving, like I had before…_ Haruhi thought.

Tamaki continued, "I've decided that I don't want to hurt Kyouya anymore. He should be the happy one for once. So, please take care of him."

"Tamaki…" Haruhi couldn't say anymore and neither could Tamaki. They quietly stood up and walked to the door, to find that Kyouya was standing there, his face in awe of the conversation he had just heard (Of course he got in with the extra key he got made for himself so that he could see Haruhi more easily…) .

"You…" Kyouya began to say but Tamaki had already rushed past him and out the door. And the second Tamaki had left that room, Haruhi felt it. She felt that no matter what, she had to be with him. However, as she began to run towards the door to follow him, she was stopped by Kyouya as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving any further.

"You know, Tamaki's never going to allow himself to be with you if I'm unhappy." Kyouya said, his face turned away from Haruhi. "He won't hurt me again no matter how much you love him."

Haruhi knew he was right. He had left her for Kyouya already, why wouldn't he do it again? She began to lower her hand, feeling that there was no hope in even trying.

That is, until Kyouya began to speak again.

"So, I should probably tell you first that I want you to be with him." Kyouya turned to look at Haruhi, smiling sadly as he saw Haruhi look up at him in shock. "There's no merit from being with a girl who doesn't even love you."

A smile began to form on her face as she whispered to Kyouya, "Thank you" and then ran out of the room.

Kyouya looked back into the room and smiled sadly at the grinning Kimi who was watching the entire scene.

"I knew you would do the right thing…" She told him, smiling sympathetically and she thought to herself, _So she finally realized it…_

"I didn't think she would realize it this early…" said Kyouya. "I guess my whole plan of making her fall for me was a huge failure…"

**What Tamaki's doing right now…**

Tamaki sighed loudly as he continued to walk down the street in front of the hotel. Although he was very sad to do this, _Its for the best_ he would think. He began to pick up his pace and called for his car to stop for him.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was running up and down the street looking for him and screaming out his name. However, no one responded. She stopped to catch her breath when she saw Tamaki opening the door of his limo and before they could drive away, she began to run towards the car and got into it from the other side.

"What-" Tamaki began to say as he saw Haruhi frantically entering the limo.

"Tamaki!!" She screamed out and blushed bright red. "Don't move no matter what I do okay?"

"Haruhi what are you talking about?" Tamaki asked, having no idea what was going on.

"Just don't move okay?"

"Haruhi you need to calm down and-"Tamaki was cut off as she lightly pressed her lips over his. He closed his eyes, as his strong feelings for her came rushing back. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled contentedly as Tamaki put his arms around her waist. The two slowly parted their lips and gazed at each other, wondering why they ever messed up their relationship.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki began as he realized what he just did, "I can't do this. You need to go to Kyouya."

She smiled sweetly and told him, "You idiot!! The one I'm in love with isn't Kyouya and he doesn't think so either!"

She brushed her hand against his cheek lightly and said, "It's you."

Tamaki blushed bright red as he heard this and broke out into a huge smile.

"So don't let me go again okay?" She continued.

"I promise, I won't ever let you out of my arms again." Tamaki assured her and he leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers.

And they all lived happily ever after…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADAAA!!!! so what do you think?? please review!!

Anyway, since tamaki got Haruhi in this story (by a milestone btw...about 80% of u guys voted for him), i feel really badfor kyouya and decided that my next story is gonna be KyoXharu!!!!!!! anyways,,, heres some ideas i have for my story...the summaries is below. tell me which one u like best with your review please:D

1. As usual, Tamaki radiates excitement as he discovers a new commoner game to play, Seven minutes in heaven, with the help of renge and a few other customers. However, when kyouya, who was forced to play, picks Haruhi's name out of the hat, things start to go a little awry in the host club as unspoken desires and confessions are discovered. The lives of the two hsots will change forever. HaruXkyo

2. Haruhi's finally had it with Kyouya as he continues to pile up Haruhi's debt to the point that it's not even possible for her to ever pay it back. Or, so we thought. What if our own natural host wasn't as common as we all thought she was? HaruXKyo

So everyone!! Thank you for sticking through the story with me all the way to the end!! I hope you continue to read my stories!!


End file.
